


Redemption

by D_0keshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asuma is head of the police force, Breathplay, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Hidan is a gay hitman, Kakuzu has a fucking child, Manbuns everywhere, Multi, Murder, NInjutsu is outlawed, Organized Crime, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_0keshi/pseuds/D_0keshi
Summary: Listen  I can't write a serious summary so just look at the tags okay





	

**Author's Note:**

> This only happened because I had a pretty fucked up dream and it was kinda like this but weirder because it was a dream.
> 
> Also I'm going to be spending a week down south and I need something to do on the boat rides so two fics at a time whooo.
> 
> My point is 
> 
> I came up with something and I decided to write it down so
> 
> enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I have a bad habit of writing short paragraphs bear with me~~

Dark clouds filled every inch of the sky, fraught with freezing rain.  
The lampposts lining the street flickered and the buildings in this particular area had an ominous air about them that made Hidan wonder how this area counted as "wealthy".  
Not that it mattered. He learned the hard way that making inquiries about things that were none of your business and didn't relate the job got you into a lot trouble.

His hands were a little shaky, and it had nothing to do with the cold droplets dancing on his pale skin or looming enceintes that surrounded him.  
It wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary if he was shaking out of excitement but it was agitated anticipation.

His target was a child this time.  
Even if he usually avoided jobs involving kids but that wasn't even the problem now.  
He knew the father and there was a good chance this wouldn't end in his favour.

His client was awfully vague and gave little detail, except that the house was large and surrounded on every side by tall concrete walls and was made of stone.  
Basically, when he came across a depressing house he knew he was there.  
On a night like this, it could be just about any of them.

His shallow breaths fell silent and he stopped walking in front of an unsettling house.  
The walls were about 8 metres in height and thanks to the rain were slick with water.  
In the centre there were two black gates with a padlock tied around them to hold them together.

Hidan sighed.  
He'd need to use Ninjutsu for this, which meant he had even more reason to be cautious.  
No way he could get caught doing that.  
A weird way to think for a button man who couldn't be caught just doing his JOB but that was just how it felt to him.

He flexed his toes and slung his scythe over his shoulder.  
Hidan glared intently at the wall for a solid 10 seconds before there was a short burst of blue chakra around his feet and he darted forward, jumping to land in the middle of the wall.  
Halfway there.  
The zealot propelled himself the few extra metres to the top of the wall and then kneeled down to examine his surroundings.

There was a large lawn just under him and a small gravel pathway snaking its way through the thicket to the porch.  
The house itself had two storeys and just as the client had stated, was made of stone.  
It was oddly convenient that he could see his target asleep on the second floor with her face to the window.  
She looked really..really young.  
Maybe 10?  
No older.

The thing that bothered Hidan the most was her uncanny resemblance to her parent.

He'd been strictly instructed not to kill her.  
The client’s intention was to use use her to prompt some ransom money from her father, being the filthy rich geezer he was.

He could back out at any time he wanted but something drove him right to this man's house and it would soon take him further.  
If this mission worked out he could get more than just enough money to live comfortably for another month or so.  
Everything might just go back to the way it was, even if the entire partnership would be built on the white lie that he had no idea where the guy’s daughter was.

And now he was over analysing everything with the full knowledge he could leave this house with several limbs missing and no partnership.  
Probably a jail sentence as well.

He rocked back on his haunches and jumped from the wall to the roof with an unfortunately loud thud.  
The girl stirred but didn't wake.  
Hidan got to his feet and pushed the window open.  
He hadn't actually expected it to be unlocked, but that worked too.  
He eased himself inside and walked around the bed so he was standing over it.  
Moonlight sifted in through the now open window and hit the child's face, giving her a ghostly appearance.

Hidan frowned and pulled up his mask to allow himself to breathe properly.  
Now to figure out how to get her out of the house without waking up the beast that was dormant somewhere in this creepy home.

"Y'know, I'm almost regretting this..." He simpered quietly before suddenly freezing up.

He whipped around in time to hold his arm over his face and shield it to an extent.  
A cluster of shiny black tentacles tore straight through his forearm and splattered his face with his own blood.  
Hidan bit hard on his tongue as a result and felt a metallic tang fill his mouth.  
A tall man with broad shoulders and a body criss crossed with stitches stood in the doorway with his arm out.  
The source of puncture wound.  
The tentacles twisted around Hidan's arm until they were tight enough to cut off the circulation.

"Put that down." He said gruffly, nodding to the other's scythe.

The zealot dropped it in a trice and held up his free hand in a gesture of surrender.  
He had one option here, play dumb.

"Kakuzu?! What're YOU doing here?" Hidan forced out, looking at him quizzically.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and took a few steps forward.  
Now Hidan could see clearly that he hadn't changed one bit.  
But he did have his hair tied back in a tight coil and maybe he would of even laughed at it if he wasn't in this…situation.

"THIS is my HOUSE. what are YOU doing here." He replied severely. 

"Doing my job?" He replied with an equal amount of severity.

"Let me rephrase. What is your godforsaken job doing in my house?"

"C'mon Kakuzu, you're smarter than that." Hidan chirped.

 

Kakuzu didn't reply, he seemed to be thinking about something.  
Hidan almost wished he'd say something, actually.  
He was staring at him with such an intensity it was getting less bearable by the second.  
Finally, he said something himself. he probably shouldn't have.

"Kinda young for your girlfriend" 

Kakuzu jerked into reality and scowled, tightening his grip on Hidan's wounded arm.

"That's my daughter you idiot!"

"Christ."

And just like that the pair were delved back into eerie silence.  
Kakuzu's glare softened around the edges and he huffed through his nose, releasing his former partner.

"Hidan."

Now was the moment he'd been waiting for, either it was zombie combo again or jail.

"Y-yeah"

"..Get out of my house."

The immortal fixed him with an incredulous stare and threw his arms out to the side.

"So what?! You're just gonna deprive me of my task and kick me out?! I need this-"

He saw the girl stir in her sleep behind him and unconsciously lowered his voice.  
He didn't want this to get complicated, after all.

"I need this money man." He mumbled, searching Kakuzu's face or any sign that he even cared.

He remained obnoxiously stoic.  
Stubborn as a rock, as always.

"It's the least you could do after ditching me." Hidan continued, carefully grasping his injured arm and biting his lip.

"..How long has it been." Kakuzu said prudently.

"250 years, and counting."

"Still wearing that waste of metal around your neck."

"Geheh."

Kakuzu quirked an eyebrow and shifted his gaze to the window.

"You have to go. Theres an automatic security system, the police are coming."

"Oh." He replied darkly. "Yeah."

Hidan slipped his mask back on and picked up his scythe, walking around the bed again.  
He hopped onto the window sill and was about to get the hell out of there but Kakuzu had something else to say.

"And Hidan.."

"Hm."

"Don't come back here or I WILL kill you."

"Keh. I'd like to see you try"

This time he didn't wait to see if he'd reply, simply threw him a disdainful glance and then disappeared in a black blur.

Kakuzu himself shut and locked the window and was about to go sit outside his daughter's room for what remained of the night but didn't make it two steps before she woke up.  
He turned a little to look at her.

"..Chichi? What're you doing?"

"I was just opening the window for some fresh air." He paused and then continued walking and into the doorway.

"Go back to sleep Aya."

——

Hidan reappeared back in what he liked to call his "house."  
Almost funny really.  
It was on the outskirts of the city, where most things were dumped.  
This was the area that was abandoned after some kind of civil war he hadn't been around for.  
Virtually nothing was repaired.  
The zealot spent his his free time in a small primitive shelter that was nestled among the rubble.  
He wasn't even going to call it so much as a shack.  
Rain wind and everything in between turned reduced it to to a heap of moist wood with a subtle resemblance to a structure.  
The roof fell into the rest of it in the middle and it only had two rooms.  
One for sleeping and one for literally everything else.

But obviously he could care less.  
Unlike Kakuzu.  
Hes probably far too high and mighty for a house like this or a guy like Hidan.  
The thought of Kakuzu was enough to prompt a frustrated growl from the immortal he kicked a plank of wood over, grazing his toe on a nail in the process.

He tore off his mask along with the hair net and strolled through the door, which was already open when he arrived.  
He thought nothing of it, the lock was broken.

Hidan did, however, start to think about this seemingly minor detail when he heard movement in the bedroom.  
It was nighttime, and the only source of light was a dim lantern in the corner of the room.  
He could use a Sharingan about now.

The platinum tightened his grip on the scythe and shuffled over to the doorway.

He locked eyes with a weak looking child holding a loaf of bread in his skinny little hands, curled up with his knees to his chest by Hidan's bed.

HIS food.

"Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing running around,going into other people's houses and stealing their shit aye?!" He snapped, clenching his fist until his knuckles were white.

The child raised his hand to offer him the bread but Hidan couldn't even act on it before he heard another noise outside.  
He lifted his scythe and pivoted on his heel.  
A figure darted out of the house just as his eyes adjusted to the lack of lighting.

"You fuckers'll have to do I guess." 

He was about to jump into pursuit after the runaway but as if on cue he heard more movement behind him and glanced over to see two young women plus the little boy trying to get to the door with the rest of his food.  
Hidan swung his scythe out between them and the door and smiled callously.

"Don't think so."

——

For the third time that night, Hidan made his way back into the heart of the city with no shelter from the pouring rain and feeling like utter shit.  
Except now he was covered in blood and if he didn't get where he was heading soon someone was going to report his ass to the police.  
Luckily he wasn't very far away.  
It was roughly 5 minutes before he stopped in front of a mediocre looking shop made of concrete with a sign hanging over the entrance that read "BODY SHOP" in bold font.

By now the sun was rising and the shop would be opening in maybe 2 hours, so he had plenty of time to bitch and moan for a good while and maybe take shower.  
He liked to preserve anything relating to his sacrifices for a good while before he washed any evidence of brutal murder off his body.

He peered inside the shop through hooded eyes.

The waiting room was empty and the lights were off, but he could see a light was on in in the next room, where he could see a bit of the counter.  
Hidan cracked his neck and rapped his knuckles against the glass door in an obnoxious rhythm until he saw a head pop around the wall separating the second room from the waiting room.

A familiar blonde man with an idiotic looking ponytail stared at him for a good 10 seconds before shook his head and jogged over, hurriedly unlocking the door and swinging it open.

"What the hell are you doing?" He breathed, creasing his forehead.

"Can't really go back home for a few days." Hidan replied perfunctorily, running a hand down his blood soaked jacket and then wiping it on his jeans. "You gonna let me in?"

"Sasori no Danna is going to kill me if I let you get that shit all over the floor. I'm not mopping it up, yeah."

Hidan pushed his way past the other and into the shop, taking a brief moment to look around.  
He wasn't really the kind for tattoos or body modification in general.  
Maybe it was just the fact he was didn't have enough money to indulge in that trivial nonsense.

"yeah right, you, cleaning up."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover. It's a basic principle you would KNOW if you paid more attention to Jashinism."

The man mumbled something under his breath Hidan was certain would only annoy him further and walked over to stand next to him.

"Okay well, YOU don't make a mess. This is a work space, you have to treat it with res-"

"Respect, got it Dei. Where the shit is the shower again."

"I told you not to call me that, Hidan. The shower is upstairs, I don't think Sasori no Danna would be okay with us dumping a shower in the middle of our workshop."

Hidan peeked his head into the next room and spotted the staircase poorly disguised behind a beige curtain and skipped over, humming breezily and poking random items as he went.

"You're acting like a little kid over that ranga. He's tiny, its not like he'll squash you, Dei." (Side note: Ranga is a slang term for a red headed person. It's usually used by Kiwis/Australians but I thought it fitted Hidan's vocab.)

"Deidara." He corrected, blowing a strand of hair away from his face and folding his thin arms. "And we're not going to debate whether or not we should put a shower in the middle of the shop so you can pass by whenever you massacre a few hundred people and need to evade the law, yeah."

Deidara trailed him up the stairs.  
Hidan knew this was to make sure he didn't wake up Sasori, who was asleep somewhere or jerking his meat rocket to puppet porn or something.  
Either way even he knew better than to annoy the little guy. 

He gave an airy snigger and quirked an eyebrow, prompting a sigh from Deidara.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Deidara's only response was a blasé glare.

——

 

The young man somehow found a pair of old clothes that fit Hidan in his cupboard and gave them to him while he washed out his blood soaked clothes.  
After a thumb wrestle of sorts with the platinum's horrific clothing Deidara made two cups of coffee and sat in his room with a hand tangled into his hair, wearing a mildly panicked expression.

He could hear the shower still running and would've prompted the guy out to save water, but he was too tired.  
Lately he couldn't sleep and he wasn't going to admit it was because of the asshole who liked to come by and use up all his possessions before leaving again without so much as a thank you.

He assumed the reason for his visit was something involving Mr Fukui.  
Hidan was recently assigned a job involving his daughter, and Deidara as well as everyone else knew why so many people wanted an innocent child gone.

There were two reasons he knew of, but of course living in a place like this there was bound to be more.

The first was that nobody liked the Police Force.  
Mr Fukui was a contractor with them and very, very rich.  
Time and time again he stood by their ideals and even assisted them in their campaigns.

The minority wanted to get rid of or take his child and frame the Force so he would wake up to how useless they were. Without Mr Fukui's support they'd go bust eventually and everything would go back to the way it was centuries ago.

Some people just wanted to make money off of her, whether it be ransom money or something else.

Deidara decided to stop thinking about this because now he was starting to feel unwell.

He didn't notice the other's presence until he, in the most unsubtle way possible, appeared in his line of vision.  
Hidan was wearing khaki druggy pants and literally the biggest T shirt the blonde owned, that being a black V neck.

He looked stupid.

"Hey! This for me?" Hidan chirped, dropping to his knees and picking up the mug, shaking the coffee until it made a little whirlpool and cracking a smirk.

"How'd it go." Deidara divulged, frowning.

The zealot's face fell and he put the mug down, running a hand over his arm.

"The fucker tore a hole in my arm and kicked me out. I didn't even get the little shit either."

The tattooist shrugged his shoulders, taking a sip from his own cup and glancing at the puncture wound. It was closed up now, but there was an ugly scar on the point of impact. His arm looked like Tobi's face, basically.  
The thought of Tobi and the subject being discussed was enough to prompt a groan out of Deidara.

"Well thats usually a natural response to having your house broken into and your way of life threatened, yeah." He mumbled.

Hidan cocked his head, putting his arm down.

"I wouldn't know."

"…What're you gonna do now?"

"I'll go back and try again i guess. Kinda getting sick of being beat up."

"Just quit your job!" The other snapped, flinching a little at his own volume and shrinking back again.

Hidan studied his face with skepticism and then relaxed his features, taking a big gulp from the mug and obviously burning his throat. He didn't seem to mind that.

"Nothing else I'm good at." He stopped to put on an old man voice and then continued. "Back in my day, we didn't need proper jobs."

Deidara creased his forehead and his eyes went so round Hidan almost dropped the cup, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

"Okay, okay! Relax! I don't want to quit, theres nothing else for me to do. Besides, my religion requires sacrifices. Its a win win!"

When his friend didn't reply he sighed in a discomfited manner and twirled his pendant around his index finger.  
For what could of been a whole half hour neither of them said anything, but both were occupied thinking.  
Hidan's gaze shot up as there was blurry movement and he watched Deidara shuffle to the door, raking a hand through his messy hair.

A door in the hallway creaked and Sasori stepped out, wearing an apron and a plain white shirt.  
He walked up to Deidara with a tired smile and they exhcanged a few quiet words before Sasori blinked and glanced at Hidan in an obviously resentful manner.  
Then they headed downstairs and Hidan was alone with with two unfinished mugs of coffee, silence, and more guilt than he'd ever felt in his entire long life.  
More than he was even comfortable with having, actually.

He wasn't going to change his mind of course.  
He still needed Kakuzu for reasons extending beyond his own selfish needs.

For reasons he couldn't bring himself to trouble Deidara with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to here you get a cookie.


End file.
